


Heaven's Call and Forbidden Love

by lattecaramel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angel in love, Artist In love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: “Where Jihoon? Where? There is no one there. Get your grip!! Soonyoung had vanished! Lee Jihoon, Please My dear, stop all this nonsense. Please”Jihoon looked straight into Jeonghan's eyes and formed a smile. He turned to Seungkwan, trying to beg for an understanding. His gaze returned to Jeonghan.“If seeing him is nonsense. I rather live in this nonsense than being in my sane of mind but lost his trace. He will return. He will. I believe in him. I believe in us. I believe our prayer heard by heaven.” Words by words replaced by soft sobs.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Heaven's Call and Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> It was actually a revised and finished version of Heaven's Call.  
> The first fantasy theme i wrote and finish. May it be ok.
> 
> read while listening to the playlist. may make u cry even harder.  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0ZqgwvN1TRzV5mpSmJ8PSfiPrM4viPQ4

_“How long should I brew this coffee?_

_I tried to make it like you do. 3 min? 5 min?”_

Jihoon kept on asking the slanted eyes man, suit up in all white, smiling as his eyes disappeared.

_“Jihoon!!”_ Jeonghan ran and hugged Jihoon tightly. Seungkwan dragged both of the siblings to the living room. All 3 of them. Siblings. Bonded by vows and not by blood. Jeonghan tightened his hug on Jihoon and tears started to fall.

_“Jihoon. Please stop it. He is no longer here in this world. He had vanished. Gone for the sin he committed. Please Jihoon. Please live. If not for us. For him.”_ Plead Jeonghan. Shaking the said man. Trying his best to make Jihoon understand.

_“but hyung. He was just right there.”_ Jihoon pointed to the corner of the room. Waved his hand to the slanted eyes man.

_“Where Jihoon? Where? There is no one there. Get your grip!! Soonyoung had vanished! Lee Jihoon, Please My dear, stop all this nonsense. Please”_

Jihoon looked straight into Jeonghan's eyes and formed a smile. He turned to Seungkwan, trying to beg for an understanding. His gaze returned to Jeonghan.

_“If seeing him is nonsense. I rather live in this nonsense than being in my sane of mind but lost his trace. He will return. He will. I believe in him. I believe in us. I believe our prayer heard by heaven.”_ Words by words replaced by soft sobs.

Jihoon continued.

_“He vanished for a sin he committed? If fall in love is a sin. I rather repeated it with him again and again. If losing him is a punishment. I will wait for this detention to end and grace him once again.”_

Seungkwan pulled Jihoon into a hug. Jihoon that he once knew was a man who never believed in love. All he cares about is his paintings and them (Jeonghan & Seungkwan). The man who despises the idea of love now serenades his words of love.

He never thought Jihoon could find love in unexpected moments. With an unexpected person. 

++ ⛈⭐️

  
  


_“Jihoon Hyung”_

Seungkwan ran towards Jihoon, who was lying down on his studio’s floor. The whole room was filled with Soonyoung. Each and every painting by Jihoon were about Soonyoung and memories of Soonyoung. 

One canvas portrayed a passionate Soonyoung while dancing in black with a red base. On the other side, a portrait in black and yellow of Soonyoung shining bright like a star. In the centre of the studio, hang a big painting of Soonyoung’s in a suit. White suit with a pair of big wings. Smiling with eyes full of love.

Jihoon fainted while finishing another set of Soonyoung. He can no longer paint another thing unless it’s about Soonyoung. His only muse was gone. He spent every night watching the video of Soonyoung. Their memories. His daily life. Sometimes he wonders. Will there be a moment when his eyes will end up with no more tears to shed.

Seungkwan carried Jihoon to his room. Placed the guy on his bed. Seungkwan wiped the tears mark on Jihoon’s face.

_‘Dear Heaven._

_If you don't bless the love?_

_Why did you permit their meeting?_

_Why did your cupid strike the arrow to both of them?_

_All Soonyoung and Jihoon did was fall in love and be loved._

_Please grant my wish too. Please let them be happy.’_

++ ⛈⭐️

_“Hi. I am Soonyoung. I am here for an interview for the post of personal assistant of Lee Jihoon.”_

Seungkwan looked at the man in front of him in confusion. He checked the list again.

_“I am sorry sir but the last candidate had gone back just a few minutes ago.”_

Soonyoung gave him the most sincere smile one could give. Nodding and agreeing.

_“I know ~ but i believed that none were hired. Am i right? So, why not slot in another one?”_

‘Interesting’ monologues Seungkwan in his heart.

_“Please wait for a while. I will try to double check with Mr Lee if he is willing to interview another candidate.”_ Seungkwan assisted Soonyoung to the vacant sofa in the living room.

The vacant position of P.A for Mr Lee Jihoon comes with big responsibility. That explained why the position had been on hot rolls. The most length stays just a month at max. The only few people who stayed the longest were the manager, secretary and studio & art coordinator.

Mingyu and Minghao. The one who he had considered as close friends.

Another ridiculous requirement of Jihoon’s P.A is that the person will have to stay with him 24-7. Uphold his temper and coldness as well as take care of his meal and well beings. Stay in the same house as him. The house which is also his studio. Basically a tasty payment for a suffocating job.

_“Follow me. Mr Soonyoung.”_

Soonyoung followed Seungkwan to the middle room of the place. The heart of the house. Lee Jihoon’s studio.

_“So Mr Soonyoung. Should i call you Soonyoung or how should i address you? You didn't state your surname.”_

_“Soonyoungie is fine.”_

Jihoon looked at him with a smirk on his face.

_“So Soonyoung. Why do you need this job? As you know. I am a jerk and no one can stand me. So run now while you can”._ Jihoon just threw his words.

_“Simple. I love your art. I adore you and as you said. No one can stand you. So I am now like a lamb willing to be slaughtered. Take me. As your assistant and used me. If we don't click. I resign or you can just fire me. Simple._

_I am loveable and jolly. People will find it is easier to talk to me. So you don't have to deal with people. Win-win situation. I will be paid, get free accommodation and food while you just focus on your art. That’s all. Simple.”_

Soonyoung answered and got Jihoon hooked on the bait.

_“That’s kinda true. Hm... So Soonyoung. Let's make it simple. Your term starts tomorrow and Seungkwan and Mingyu will brief you with everything you need. Thank you.”_

Seungkwan looked at both of them incredulously, at Soonyoung for his blunt answer and at Jihoon for his abrupt decision. Both lunatics will be in one house.

_‘Dear Heaven._

_Please make sure both are safe._

_Thank you in advance.’_

_“So Soonhyung Hyung. My name is Seungkwan. I am basically Jihoon Hyung’s brother. Let me introduce you to the rest of the team.”_ Seungkwan took Soonyoung for a walk to the corner room of the house where the team’s office was located. 

_“This is Mingyu, Jihoon Hyung’s manager, Minghao Hyung, the secretary and also as the studio & art coordinator.You will work closely with Jihoon hyung as well as them. Mingyu had been with Jihoon Hyung since high school. So he can really help you with almost anything. There will be another person you should meet. Just save that for later cause he is currently in Japan right now. _

_I am not part of this office anyway, i just fill in the job temporarily but i am always here as i stay in the house across.”_

Seungkwan cut the introduction short as he needed to rush to his office.

_“Follow me Soonyoung hyung”_

Mingyu toured Soonyoung around the house. The ground level will be Jihoon’s tudio, office, pantry and meeting room while the upper level will be the bedrooms, living room, kitchen and library. Soonyoung’s room will be located exactly opposite of Jihoon’s room. He later passed a whole bunch of work manuals for Soonyoung to review. He will be occupied with Jihoon’s schedule, his likes and dislikes and a short history about the guy that might be unknown to the world.

Soonyoung spent the day reading everything he needed to know about Jihoon. The said guy will wake up exactly at 6 am. He will consume a glass of protein shake before headed to the gym or for a run. By the time he got back, he would shower and have his breakfast. Then he will head to his activity as per schedule. Jihoon loves Coke and Rice more than any meals, how he hates eating anything hot and many more. 

At the end of the manual, slips a paper.

_‘Jihoon’s Hyung currently has a painter block. Please help him out. He had been in misery for a while now and that makes his mood intolerable too. Help Him, Soonyoung. Please’_

  * _Seungkwan_



  
  


++ ⛈⭐️

Jihoon sat still on the sofa in the room. Playing the video of them again.

Soonyoung was so happy after learning how to use his new camera. They were hugging and kissing while watching tv.

Jihoon’s hand folding the paper to make a star. Star after stars. Filling the empty jar. 15 jars had been filled, set up one after another in his room. 15 000 stars yet it will never be enough.

Soonyoung was his star that shined in his universe. Jihoon keeps on believing those stars he has been folding along with his prayer will reach heaven.

_“Please Heaven. Bless our love. Give me the star that helps shine my darkest world. Give me the one that helps me crawl up from the abandoned tunnel. The one that guides me through lost forest. Please.”_ Jihoon pleaded with each star he folded.

_“I never questioned why you took my parents away when I was still a baby. I am just thankful for replacing them by giving me Jeonghan & Seungkwan. Please, grant my earnest wish. Return my Soonyoung.” _

++ ⛈⭐️

_“Jihoonie~ you don't have any schedule for tonight. Let's go somewhere. Follow me.”_

_“What did you call me?”_

_“Jihoonie?”_

_“Why am I Jihoonie?”_

_“Cause your name is Jihoon? I won't call you Jihoonie if your name is Jisoo. Duhh~”_

_“You should call me Mr.Lee”_

_“Nehh~ we are the same age anyway. We stay in the same house. Calling you Mr. Lee will sound very awkward and why not? You are too cute to not be called Jihoonie.”_

Jihoon felt a sudden flush and redness colour his cheeks. The first time in his life, someone called him cute. Other than Jeonghan and Seungkwan of course, the two clingy bros never leave his cheeks alone. 

_“So. Let's Go”_

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon’s hand and dragged the guy along with him.

+

_“Wow”_

Jihoon looked astonished, looking at the scenery. The clear sky, full of stars.

_“it’s beautiful isn't it?”_

_“it is. Thanks Soonyoung”_

_“There you go. Finally, you’re smiling. The scenery is beautiful but smiling Jihoon is ethereal. Do you know how beautiful your smile is? Be happy Jihoonie. Smile. You are gifted by the love from those around you and Jihoonie, you should step out of the studio dungeon sometimes and see the world for inspiration._

_Who knows it will come to you unexpectedly?”_

At that moment, Jihoon saw the glimpse of a canvas and brush strokes play together. He saw the beauty of Soonyoung’s words. For the first time in 6 months. He finally steps out from his painter block. His art finally started to fall into pieces.

The next day, Mingyu and Minghao are summoned to his studio. Jihoon announced his new idea. Mingyu took a glance at Soonyoung.

_‘Maybe this is the miracle that Jihoon Hyung needs’_

New portfolio proposed will be on stars, constellations and asterisms. 

Named all the syllabus you have. The reality, the stars that shine upon Jihoon’s universe is Soonyoung. Deep inside Jihoon’s heart, he felt the tingling sensation in his heart each time he took a glimpse at Soonyoung. The smile that pushed his cheeks up and made his eyes disappear. The long neck that emphasizes his vein every time he stretches from stiff neck. His smile. All that appeared in Jihoon's vision was a sparkling Soonyoung.

This Soonyoung made Jihoon confused yet made him happy.

Is this love at first sight? 

_‘No’_ Jihoon tried to deny the obvious. Soonyoung was too annoying on their first meeting.

Is this even love? _Nehh~~_ too early for that.

So what is this confusion?

++ ⛈⭐️

  
  
  


_"Jihoonie. i am so proud of you."_

Soonyoung smiled looking at the bold stone artist in front of him. 

Jihoon's first exhibition after his long slump.

The whole room was full of his new creation. 

You can feel all the pieces were full of hope and happiness and love. 

The main collection centerpiece. 

A big canvas with black background. full of stars and gemini constellations. The piece was bright. you can see the hope. but. once the focus light is switched off. you can see the glow in the dark paint of Soonyoung on the piece. The smile and the 10-10 eyes that brought the hope, smile and joy to Jihoon's day. 

**_‘My Hope’_ **

**_Acrylic Paint and Mix Media on Canvas (60’ x 40’)_ **

**_Lee Jihoon_ **

Soonyoung can help but smile to his full heart content. The day Jihoon finished this piece. The day Jihoon confesses his feelings. The day they said yes. Everything was magical. 

but then. 

Deep Inside. Soonyoung knew. 

This can't be continued.

Their love won't be permitted. 

The smile on Jihoon's face. 

He was the one who was responsible for it once it's gone. 

The heaven's judges had been warning him. 

His mission. He was sent down to help the artist in need. 

Soonyoung knew that. He knew it well. 

But then, 

Why does he feel so happy every time he sees Jihoon's smile? 

The first moment Jihoon called him 'Soonyoungie'.

He feels like he is being granted to enter heaven once again. not as angels but as guests of paradise.

What is this feeling sparkling in his heart?

He needs to tell Jihoon the truth. 

Tonight. 

After this event. 

Their successful event. 

  
  


++ 🍚🐯

  
  


Jihoon entered the room that used to be Soonyoung's. 

The room remains the same. 

The notebook that he found after the said guy vanished. 

**_‘To My Beloved. Lee Jihoon’_ **

Filled with photos of Jihoon.

Each page contains their memories.

Each page flipped. You can feel the love carved. 

Jihoon don't even have to explain to their friends. Soonyoung blew the reason for his disappearance into their dreams.

The next morning after he was gone. Seungkwan and Jeonghan ran straight to him.

Jihoon lied down on Soonyoung's bed. Hugging the big tiger plushies that used to smell like Soonyoung. 

_"Soonyoungie_

_Will this be the end of us? Please Comeback. I am begging you._

_Come a little closer to me. I know u were there. I can see you. but i can no longer hear your breath. Can no longer feel your touch._

_Your scent no longer linger anymore._

_Please Heaven._

_Please, Once again._

_Let me be in his embrace"_

Jihoon looked straight at the corner of the room. The slanted eyes looking man smiling sadly at him. 

_"Hey.. Soonyoungie. Just once._

_I am begging you._

_Lie down here beside me._

_Look into my eyes so I can still at least remember how your gaze feels like._

_I am begging you. Accompany me."_

Once again. The house echoed with Jihoon's cry. It's like the house lullaby. It never tone down.

  
  


++ 🍚🌧️🌧️

  
  


Soonyoung was standing there in the studio. Looking at how much Jihoon's style had changed. His art no longer reflects hope but angst, deprived, sadness. 

Every piece is about him. Indeed, Soonyoung is still Jihoon's muse.

Still will be an understatement. Soonyoung is his only muse. 

_'I am sorry Jihoonie._

_although i love you. I could not never show it._

_I miss you even in the moment where I can no longer breathe._

_Life went harder for you._

_until you feel relief from all these sadness,_

_after u grow weak from all those cry'_

Soonyoung knew. They were being punished again. 

All of this happened due to him. 

If he kept his distance. 

If he controlled his feelings and didn't send any flirt signals to Jihoon. 

The artist won't have to suffer till this way. 

Soonyoung whispered into Jihoon's dream that night. 

_'Dear my dear beloved Lee Jihoon ._

_Will you just forget about me and continue living. Please love._

_We forced ourselves to go on when we already lost the will._

_Please my love._

_Continue living Jihoonie. For the livings who are there for you.'_

Soonyoung shed the un-exist tears. 

Even when Jihoon can perfectly sees him

Even when he is there beside him

They are too near yet too far.

++ 🍚🐯

  
  


_"Soonyoungie. Come here."_

Jihoon pulled Soonyoung's wrist to the corner of his studio. 

_"Look at my center piece."_

_"Wow. That.. that is so beautiful Jihoonie. You are not being called The Lee Jihoon for no reason."_

Jihoon walked to him. pulled the guy into a surprise kiss. Soonyoung just stands still. stunt. 

_"I think I have fallen in love with you."_

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon. Blinked his eyes as much as he could. Confused. 

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_ Soonyoung could no longer think straight. He closed the gap and claimed the artist's lips again. soft and full of love. 

_"Soonyoungie look at this."_

Jihoon switched off the light. 

The main piece. glowed. The figure of Soonyoung. Glowing. Shine the studio. 

_"God. I love you Lee Jihoon."_

They cuddled all night. Jihoon slept in Soonyoung's embrace. 

Soonyoung kept their relationship PG. 

Heaven had snifted the news. 

He will be called upon. 

He will vanish. They gave him two months. JUst perfectly 61 days. . 

Just 2 more months before Jihoon exhibition. 

Soonyoung colours up Jihoon's day like it was his final day, seeing the man. 

He made every day worth it. 

Even if he has to go. He won't regret it.

He thought he wont regret it. He thought. 

  
  


++ 👼😿

_"Jihoonie. I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it? my dear star?"_

_"I want you to know. that i really really really love you."_

_"aww. i love you too my dear Soonyoungie."_

_" let me finish. ok. my love?"_

_"ok. promise."_

Jihoon showed his pinky fingers. Promise to listen to Soonyoung. He looked very happy. 

How could he break this fragile beloved? 

Why can't heaven just take him away and erased Jihoon's memory? 

Why can't they?

_"Jihoonie, the truth is that, I am an angel."_

_"You are. my angel Soonyoungie. in my slump. you light up my night and brighten the tunnel of my hope."_

Jihoon always has the right words to use.

_"Jihoonie. Let me finished."_

_"Sorry."_ Jihoon pouted saying that. 

Soonyoung can't control his feelings. He was battling with himself. 

should he tell him now or should break his heart like a jerk? but this guy deserved the truth.

  
  
  
  
  


_"i am really an angel, Jihoonie. I was sent by heaven to help hopeless artists. But”_

His voice faded. 

_“i can't help myself from falling in love with you. i love you too much._

_yet. an angel can never interfere in a human's life. i should not fall in love with you._

_I will be punished greatly for doing all this.”_

Soonyoung started to sobs along as he structure his words by words. 

_“Our love. Should not happen. They had summoned me. If one day. you woke up. and i am no longer here. that's mean. they had taken me away."_

  
  


_"what kind of bullshit are you saying Soonyoung? Is this a new break up catchphrase? if it is? i ain't buying it. If you intentions is to test my love towards you by saying all this?_

_I do love you. why are you doubting it?" Jihoon started to build with rage._

_"i don't question it. Jihoonie. i know"_

_"then why Soonyoung. Why? why are you doing all this?"_

_"I am an angel and you are a human. We can't be together. It's a sin."_

Jihoon scuff at the claimed angel infront of him. A sin? Our love is just a sin?

" _Why is two people fall in love is a sin? Murder is a sin. Rape is a sin, but why is being in love a sin too? I thought heaven would make people happy._

_So why are they trying to rip me apart?"_

_" jihoonie. please."_

_"show me! Proof to me that you are an angel"_ Jihoon provoked the angel in front of him. He cant take the bullshitness of new known fact. 

_"what?"_ Soonyoung eyes widen by the request.

_"proof it. then I will believe you and accept to let you go."_

_"promise me. if i proof it. you will continue living after i go."_

_"yes. Soonyoung!"_

Jihoon sounded helpless and anger had been clouded up his judgement.

Soonyoung went straight to Jihoon. Looking straight to the artist eyes. Trying to search for confirmation. Greeted by brown orbs full or frustration and determination. 

Soonyoung engulfed Jihoon’s waist, lifted the arist face and connect two lips. Trying to give assurance of his love. 

_"Please don't freak out my love."_

He cupped Jihoon's face. Claim those lips again. Channel his face up. Soonyoung kissed both of Jihoon's eyes. Later, he touched his back and let go of his wings. Big and white wings. Jihoon finally gets to see those wings of Soonyoung.

Jihoon blinked. once. twice. Instead of freaking out. He was just speechless. Soonyoung looked so beautiful. So ethereal. 

_"wow. you are beautiful before and now with the wings. u are even more stunning._

_oh my Soonyoungie. I love you."_

That reply. Definitely not what Soonyoung thought will come from Jihoon's mouth. Nevertheless, artists have their own way of thinking. 

and now. 

Love speaks for them. 

Wings or not. 

Jihoon loves Soonyoung because he is Soonyoung. Doesnt matter if he is a human or not. His love wont just switched the button to un-love instantly when he has a pair of wings attached on his back. 

However, reality was cruel. 

Yet. the punishment even worse.

_"Soonyoungie. May I ask something from you?"_

_"Sure my love. anything for you."_

_" Can i ask you not to vanish?"_

_" I wish too. but it's beyond my control, my love."_

Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung's hand. Guided him to his room. 

_"Sit down"_

Soonyoung obeyed the command. 

_" Take me."_

_"Huh?"_ Soonyoung puzzled by the request. 

Jihoon leaned in. Claimed his angel's lips once again. Whispered to his ears.

_"Make love to me. Claim me. Mark me. Fill me up. Here in my room."_

Before Soonyoung could say anything. Jihoon claimed his lips again. 

_"Soonyoungie. Please. You said, they will take you away. So why will this request make any difference? Lets connect once before they forcefully take my star away."_

Without second thought. 

Soonyoung claimed the man he loves. The pale artist who fit perfectly in his arm. 

Each thrust, kiss and moan. They treasure it well. Cause, the right for an encore had been taken away. Right after his final thrust. After he spilled every his seed inside. He vanished to the thin air. Jihoon was broken right away. 

++ ++ 👼😿

Once again, Jihoon woke up with tears stained on his face. He will have a meeting later. Had been a while cause Mingyu and Minghao had done a great job taking care of his schedule, merchandise and sale of his art. Without them. Things might be even worse.

Seungkwan had moved in to stay with him. He scared if anything would happen to Jihoon but, what more could he do? Jihoon's heart had scattered into tiny pieces and light of hope in his day had become pitch black.

What is the light of happiness if even his angel was suffering too.

Soonyoung was sent to help the artist but taking him away is like pouring sand to open wounds. 

Jihoon looked at the hickey mark that Soonyoung left him. He made it into a tattoo. right on his chest. close to his heart. He wants to stay reminded of the memories. 

Sometimes, he wished Soonyoung was dead instead. 

If Soonyoung died. The least he could still visit the grave but his angel was taken away by force. He saw it with his own eyes. The guy vanished into the light. **For loving him.**

Is he really un-lovable? 

Is he not worth being loved?

Jihoon touched his mark. Listen to his own heartbeat. 

_"I made a promise to you that I will live, Soonyoung but without my other half, how can I stay as one?_

_How can i stay when my heart beats your name. How can I be happy when every moment plays in my memory box is all about you._

_I hope you can find your way back to me. I hope we can start again from where we had left. I will be waiting for you. but please don't take too long._

_i am not that strong anymore."_

  
  


++ 🍚 👼

_"May i take your order?"_ asked the waiter as they were flipping the menu pages. Seungkwan took him out for dinner after heavy discussion regarding their new exhibition. 

_"Kimchi Fried Rice with extra kimchi."_

_"Hyung."_

_"That's what Soonyoung will order. So, that will be my order then."_

Jihoon smiled yet the smile was full with heartbreak. His gaze no longer filled with hope. just emptiness and wandering to see his angel. Lowkey, Seungkwan hopes he will find love as deep and genuine as Soonyoung and Jihoon's love. 

_"He loves this restaurant a lot. He used to jump happily whenever we came here. He ate his kimchi rice like a hamster too."_

Jihoon's voice broke the silence. He smile genuinely. He smiles whenever he thinks of Soonyoung. 

_"Hyung. All I can say is be strong. live your life. if not for you or us. for him."_

_"I will Seungkwan. That's my promise to him. and i will keep it. till he come back. to me."_

***🍊🐺

  
  


_"Jihoon Hyung!!"_ Mingyu's voice travelled the whole house looking for Jihoon. 

_"Kim Mingyu! Shut up."_ Seungkwan called off Mingyu. The puppy just pouted.. cutely. 

_"Where is Jihoon Hyung? I have a proposal to make."_

_"Just tell me and i will tell him."_

_"Nope. Just because you are cuter today, ain't mean i need to listen to you."_

_"what do you mean today? i am cute everyday!"_

Jihoon pulled both of their ears from the back. twisted it on top of that. 

_"can both of you just keep quiet. i can't focus"_

Mingyu ran straight to his hyung. lifted him up and turned around. spinning the little genius artist.

_"Hyung. Let's make an art tour. around the world."_

_"what?"_

Seungkwan pulled both Jihoon and Mingyu into his arm. 

_"It's brilliant Mingyu."_

_"Are you crazy too Seungkwan? why should i?"_

Seungkwan kneeled in front of his hyung. looked up straight to Jihoon's eyes. Took Jihoon's hand and held them tight. 

_"Hyung. all of your art revolved around Soonyoung. If heaven refused to listen to you. Make your words louder. Let every corner of the world know your story. Let all angels meet your art. Let them spread the words._

_Let your words be heard by all. Let all angels around the world talk about you. Let shake the sky. Let them witness your love. If they wont listen to your prayer. Lets make everyone pray for it too.”_

_"Yes Hyung. Let them see what we had seen. I never knew true love like Hotel The Luna existed in real life. You had been our role model. I want to draw in love like both of you."_

Mingyu gave his assurance too.

Jihoon looked around the room. Searching for his angel. He wasn't there again today. He might be on another assignment. i guess. 

_"Yes. Let's go with your crazy idea."_

++ 🐯 👼 👼🌧️

Soonyoung kneeled in front of the round table of the heaven court. 

_"Please. Let Jihoon be happy._

_Even if you want to rip my title._

_I rather. Even of you want to put me in punishment hell. I rather._

_Just let him be happy. Please. Let him be happy_

_I can no longer bear his sadness and his tears anymore._

_He is innocent. He knew nothing_

_Just give the penalty to me. Why do you need to punish him as well?_

_I am begging you. Please let him be happy."_

_Soonyoung searched all around the room looking for a tiny bot of sympathy for falling in love._

_"Seeing him in grief is part of your punishment. Soonyoung."_ said the chief of all judge angels. 

Jisoo, the angel of love, once again stands with Soonyoung.

_"I agreed. Aren't we should make everyone happy but why are we ripping their rights?_

_Everynight, the sky was shaken with Jihoon's prayer. Wishing for his angel to be back._

_Enough with all these nonsense._

_If love is a sin. Am I the Lord of Sinner now?_

_Come here Soonyoung. Leave all those heartless angels who abet by the rule and fail to see the mankind they desire millions years back. "_

Jisoo grabbed Soonyoung's wrist and left the scene. 

++ 🐯😽

  
  


Soonyoung lies down beside Jihoon. Looking straight to the man's face. The face he missed. The man he loves. 

_" I will fight for us Jihoonie. Just wait a little more. I will come to you. I promise._

_If loving you is a sin. Let me be a sinner._

_Cause. without you. I am helpless._

_My wings. No longer white. as my happiness was taken away. I can no longer shine._

_I love you Jihoon._

_I love you._

_Just wait a little more._

_I will be here. with you."_

++ 🐯🍚🌧️

Jihoon rolled down the car window, slide his fingers out while looking at the sky. 

_"Soonyoung, are you up there?_

_Looking down.. taking care of me."_

He turned to Seungkwan by his side. 

_"You know Seungkwan._

_Soonyoung always said. I was like the earth._

_Pulling him to my centre of gravity._

_When actually he is the earth. Like the moon. I can't stop revolving around him._

_My mind, keep lingering portraying him."_

Jeonghan who sat in the back seat. Lean the front and hugged Jihoon tight.

_"Jihoon. be strong. things will be better.”_

_"It's still the same Hyung. It's still beating his name. I couldn't even take one step."_

***🍚🐯

_"Jihoonie, a cola for you and a cola for me too."_

_"I am trying to focus here Soonyoungie"_

Soonyoung hugged the smaller from the back. 

_"What are you painting this time Jihoonie?"_

_"You and me"_

_"all i see.. are stars and which one is me and which one is you?"_

_"The Gemini is you Soonyoungie. and this one is me."_

_"Satellite?"_

_"Because I’m a Satelite. I hover around you"_

_"No Jihoonie. You are the earth. The center of my day. The gravity keep pulling me closer to you."_

Jihoon closed the gap and claimed his lips. Sealed it with a kiss. Love promises between kisses. 

_"I love you my love. Jihoonie."_

_"I love you more. Soonyoungie_

***🌧️😽

_"If falling in love was Soonyoung's sin. Why does Jihoon hyung have to suffer too? Why can't Jihoon Hyung be happy? Why Jihoon Hyung have to bear Soonyoung's punishment too? Why?"_

Seungkwan cried again hearing Jihoon's outburst cry echo the whole house. 

Mingyu passed a tissue box to the cute blond guy in front of him. 

_"I used to wish Jihoon could fall in love but I never thought his love would be tested this way."_

_"If i knew this what happened when he fell in love? I will rather ripped them apart when i had the chance. If this what love means? I rather jihoon Hyung never found one. I refuse to fall in love too. I never knew love is worse than hate."_

_"Kwannie.."_

_"Soonyoung Hyung."_ Seungkwan calling the angel's name.

_" If you can hear me. Can you please meet him even if only in his dream. Help to calm his broken heart."_

In the main bedroom.

Jihoon opened the blue colour music box. A The nursery rhymes song that resonates out was the first song they learnt to sing together. 

_"Jihoonie, let's go to basic piano class. Lets try to create inspiration."_

_"Inspiration cant be created Soonyoungie. It just come without notice."_

_"awws~~ but i wanna learn."_

Soonyoung whined like a kid wanting a sweet. The worst is that Jihoon loves it. Soonyoung's pout with little dimples is magical to his eyes. 

The first song they learnt. The cords and the smile exchange when they frequently practice it with the in house piano. 

_"How can you master the song so fast Jihoonie?"_

_"Let me teach you."_

Jihoon engulfed the man from the back and put his hand on top of Soonyoung. Picking the right fingers playing the right cord. Soonyoung felt his own face blushed. Jihoon's hand was delicate yet he played those notes beautifully. 

_"Can we get a music box with the same song? So, we can seal the memories too._

_Can we?"_

Jihoon replay the music box it again and again.

He sang along to the music. 

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are"_

I thought you were my star. 

but you are my angel too. 

_"Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky"_

You are better than diamond, Soonyoung. 

You shine even without reflecting the light. 

_"Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder where you are"_

Where are you my dear Soonyoungie. 

Where are you? I need you my love. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


++🐯 🍚 👼🌧️

Soonyoung came to break another rule, answering to Seungkwan’s wish. 

. 

He slipped into Jihoon's subconscious mind. Meeting the guy he misses dearly in his dream. 

_"Soonyoungie. My love. Are you ok? Are you doing well? Did they hurt you?"_

_" Jihoonie. You are the one getting hurt, my love."_

Jihoon claimed his angel's lips. Even in his dream It feels real. The softness, the sparks. Everything feels so real. 

_"Jihoonie. Should i broke the law and become the fallen angel? Lets run away and live together."_

_"No. Soonyoung. No. You were vanished last time, atleast now i can see you once in a while. Even with just a glimpse. besides. Where can we hide anyway?_

_Plus, we did nothing wrong._

_Love is not a sin My Love._

_It's a blessing. A wonderful feeling to treasure.”_

Jihoon tries to change his angel’s mind. Being together is his wish but not by being illegal where they have to run away every time. Making Soonyoung be a fallen angel is not a choice. 

_“Fighting in a specious ways won't make us win. It will just make us escape from reality._

_Let's fight legally._

_Let's show them the power of love._

_Let them see."_

Soonyoung hugs the man tight. Kiss the top of his head. 

_"I made the best decision to let you take my heart. You are wonderful My Jihoonie._

_Thanks my love."_

_"Thanks to you Soonyoungie. You let me see how colourful love can be. I love you my Soonyoungie."_

_"I love you too Jihoonie"_

Soonyoung was gone once again. 

_'Like the falling petals, I will mourn for you._

_Till the day we will be together again._

_Lets never say goodbye'_

++ 🐯🍚

Soonyoung opened his eyes to be greeted by both his arms and legs floating and tied. His wings were locked too. He screams his whole lungs out. Struggling to be released. 

_"Let me go! I need to see Jihoon_

_Let me go"_

Wonwoo, the head guardian angel of punishment. He stands still with his decision. 

His mind was clouded with ethical codes that Soonyoung had broken. 

_"Why are you screaming? When you are aware of your sin and punishment."_

_"Let me go. I can't leave Jihoon just like that._

_Let me go."_

He screamed and yelled but it came to no avail.

_"Listen! Soonyoung! You knew the consequence behind your action."_

_"Please. at least. Erase our memories from his mind. Erase my name. Wiped off my traces. or blow an explanation to Jeonghan and Seungkwan's mind. So that they will be alert of what happened and they are able to help Jihoon._

_Please. protect my Jihoonie."_

_Wonwoo smirked at the angel infront of him._

_“Seeing him in grief is your biggest punishment.”_

_“I will take every hell’s punishment. Just erase our memories from Jihoon’s mind and heart. Let him be happy.”_

  
  


Junhui, the head of wishes and prayers, busted in in and interrupted Wonwoo's session.

_“What do you think you are doing Junhui!” Screamed Wonwoo right at the angel of prayer’s face._

_“I am simply doing my job, Dear Mr Grumpy Wonu.”_

_“What job?”_

_“What else? Granting wishes. I am that kind of angel if you wonder.”_

_“Whose wishes is that?”_

_“Everyone. Even every angels on mission.”_

Junhui snapped his fingers to release all chants around Soonyoung and another snaps to bring him to his chamber. 

**‘Chamber of Wishes’**

  
  
  


++ 👼🎨

  
  


_"Dear Heaven. Please grant our wish._

_Let them be together. Permit Jihoon and Soonyoung love."_

The sentences. Simple yet powerful at each and every masterpiece.

The genius artist finally, will hold his own world tour with the theme of

**'Forbidden Love' by Lee JiHoon.**

Starting from Seoul, continued with Japan, London, New York and more with a final closing showdown at the main art gallery in Seoul. 

The whole exhibition will start with a piece showing how a light bulb shining in a darkness tunnel. The bulb is held by a guy with faded wings and towards a human trapped in his box in the tunnel. It continues with love after love scenes and climaxes with a canvas painted of an angel, taken by force where his wings was ripped by a larger hand and left a crying artist in vain.

The main attraction of the exhibition. A dark room, star by the two largest centre pieces. One was Jihoon’s eyes with Soonyoung’s reflection glowing brightly and the other piece of an artist mirroring Jihoon with praying hand wishing for his angel to come back from heaven while his angle trying to fly yet both of them have their feets chained.

Each booklet begged his visitor to pray along to Heaven. 

_"Please grant Jihoon and Soonyoung love"_

Jihoon took out his phone. Calling a number just to be greeted by a voicemail lady. 

_"Please leave your message after the tone. beep~"_

_"Soonyoungie._

_The tour will start today. I am not sure if this is the right thing to do._

_all i can do is to try._

_May our love be heard._

_I love you My Soonyoungie. My beloved angel."_

++ 👼👼👼☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

Junhui's yell echoed to everyone at the round table meeting. 

On his side, Jisoo gave his full pledge support. 

This matter has to stop. 

Never once the cheerful and playful Wish Angel angry. 

Never once in millions years and today, the sky was shaken as Junhui just had enough. 

_"How can all of you be so heartless?_

_Oh I forgot._

_Chief Angels and Guardian Heaven have no heart. Heart only exists for humans._

_What kind of bullshit are you talking here?!"_

_"Language Wen Junhui!"_ The head angel yelled like thunder. Suddenly, Half of the earth had their dark sky and thunder accompany the day. 

_"What is language?! I am the head guardian of wishes and prayer!_

_Let me repeat. PRAYER!_

_and you expect me to ignore thousands and thousands of peoples' prayers?_

_Plus, when other angels came to me asking about the dignity and purpose of heaven?_

_and all you can reply is mind your language? Bullshit!_

_We should cherish love and stop hatred but instead we punish those with genuine love?_

_Is this what heaven means to all of you? Punishing pure love?_

_I am not hesitant to grant everyone's wish or maybe every one of your wish or maybe I should grant only Soonyoung and Jihoon’s wishes and later join Hansol and be a proud member of hell."_

Again, never once, the round table shaken by Junhui's anger or more likely. Junhui was never shows his tamper. Jisoo followed Junhui’s steps and exiting the meeting. 

He stopped and turned.

_"I am the angel of love. Enlighten me with the meaning of LOVE. I don't think we read from the same page anymore. The love that heaven’s claimed and the love i understand seems to be totally different. Maybe, my wish now to see Jihoon and Soonyoung happy._

_If being in love is a sin. I pray to Junhui that everyone will become a sinner. The world will be better that way. Think for once._

_It's never about what is on the book or what you think is right but what suits the circumstances._

_Junhui is right. Soonyoung is right. He never commit a sin. That angel of dream and hope had lost his desire. His wings almost fully faded._

_Is this what all of you want? If that then._

_I hereby resigned from my position."_

☁️☁️ 👼 👼 👼🌧️☁️

Soonyoung sits timidly in front of Junhui and Jisoo. 

_"Why are we gathered?"_

_"Cause we love you Soonyoung."_

_"Huh?"_

Junhui flashed him a smile. Pouring all details of yesterday's heavily messed up top heaven and hell meeting and not to miss the bits of Jihoon's art tour. 

How the wishes department sort everyone's wishes and prayers for them. 

_"He did all that for his love towards you Soonyoung. If I am still heartless even after hearing his daily plead and his efforts to make his voice heard? i am not sure._

_should i be an angel or a demon?"_

"Junnie" 

Soonyoung sobbed loudly and hugged his best friend! He knew all of them were torn between duty and friendship. Soonyoung never once feels ill hearted towards the rest of the angels. 

He understood their feelings. Imagine if he was on their shoes. 

The worst is that, he has to live. Being an angel. He don't even have a choice to die. 

_"Both of your love. It reached the seventh clouds. not only his voice but the rest of angels who visit him too. It has become a hot issue now. Angels on duty in prayers department refused to sort and prayer and make a mess at head angle’s chamber. He must have great headache. Those angels said. If The head angel of dream and hope had lose his hope. Why prayers matter?There basically no hope in anything.”_

“to be honest. as the angel of love. I envy of your love. I wish to be deeply in love too."

Soonyoung and Junhui turned their heads to Jisoo and gave him the ‘i know more than you think look’. 

_"If you give the chance to him who knows.. to the you know who"_ teased Soonyoung. 

It’s had been a while since Soonyoung giggle and smile. Since the separation of him and Jihoon. His mind darken. Being the head angel of hope but he knew, he can never be hopeful anymore. It had been to contradict. 

_"To the all rounder hot dashing hell gate angel. The one who look like sunshine but hell fierce with his ultrasonic voice. That Hell Guard Gate demon. That one.”_ Junhui added oil to the flames.

_"Don't you see how he checked out on you hyung. like all the time?"_

_"Yes, oh gosh. I don't understand how on heaven you didn't melt hyung"_ Soonyoung's excited high pitch tones triggered Junhui's laugh. 

_"This Cub and Kitten!"_ Jisoo dodged the issue and blushed.

_"Sincere question. What makes you fall for him Soonyoung?"_

_"There's no reason to fall in love, Junnie. Cause if the reason faded? Will it mean my love vanished too? It was just there. I don't even know when does it bloom but suddenly,_

_I started missing him even though he was just next door._

_Even after 5 minutes, I long for his embrace._

_If he fallen sick? I wish I could take that pain away. i Just an imagination of his smiles make me smile too. His laugh is like music to my ears. It just like. I exist because he exists. In order to compliment each other"._

Soonyoung looked at Junhui and Jisoo while smiling in agony. He shifted and looked down. Monologue to himself.

_"Dear my Jihoonie._

_If the day comes for me to see you again_

_I will hold you in my arms._

_I live my life for you._

_without you. i didn't exist._

_Cause we fit into each other's puzzle."_

_++_ 👼👼👼☁️☁️

The three hot topic head angels came to the heaven court. 

The famous Head Hope Angel, Seoonyoung.

Love Angel, Jisoo and Whishes Head Angel, Junhui gathers on the opposite side of the round table waiting for verdicts. 

_“Any last Words?”_ Head Angel, Seungcheol chaired the meeting today that was broadcasted to every angels telecast. The earth was having turbulence of weather for rebuttals from Junhui and Jisoo. Representative of Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung just gives him and everyone a smile. 

_“I just hope for Jihoonie to be happy.”_

  
  


++ 🎨🎨🎨🎨

  
  
  
  


Jihoon took a deep breath before entering the room full of reporters and media, covering his final venue of his exhibition. 

_“Now, we open the floor for questions.”_

Reporter for Latte New raised his hand for the question. 

_“What is your inspiration for this exhibition?”_

_“Love. Doesn't everyone wish to be in love? Next”_

_“Hi, I am from The Diamond Magazine, So, who is this Soonyoung?”_

Jihoon cleared his throat. 

_“I wish i can show him to all of you soon. Let's wait together for a little while. Ok? Next”_

_“Hi, I am Jisoo from Angel’s Bestfriend. My question is if the angel in the exhibition is no longer an angel. Will you still accept his shortcoming?”_ Jihoon's eyes fixed at the tall and slender man in front of him. Searching for the possibility of that man is his Soonyoungie. No similarity found. 

_“Love is a feeling, and his status of angel or human doesn't even matter. I am a human myself, maybe the same as everyone in the room, I believe. I love him for his smile, his enthusiasm, his stupidity, his everything. All of that has nothing to do with status. All i want is for him to be happy.” “Final question for the floor”_

_“Hi, I am Junhui from Angel Wishes. I only have one question. What is your deepest and sincere wish?”_

_“ Wow, so many angel magazines nowadays.” Laughter broke the floor._

_“Hm,, that is the hardest question of the day. My deepest wishes._

_There was once I wished he loved me a little less, so he won't suffer._

_Sometimes, I wish I could go on living with just our precious memories._

_But deepest in my heart, I just wish that he will never lose his smile. I will try my best to survive and I promise. Soonyoungie. I love you.”_

  
  


++ _++_ 👼👼👼☁️☁️

  
  


The angels panels returned with a majority decision. **Verdict of ‘Guilty’** for The Head Angel of Hope, Soonyoung. 

The settlement and judgement had caused uproar but conviction had been finalised. The full punishment read out by The Head Angels of Heavens soothe down all angels. Leaving a smile on Soonyoung, Jisoo and Junhui. The 3 angels hugging each other. Finally, love, hope and prayer found their rights. 

Soonyoung flies straight to Seungcheol. Hugging the head angel tightly. 

_“Thank you. Hyung.”_

_“No Soonyoung. Thanks to you for opening all of our eyes once again. We were clouded by rules till we forgot to make wise judgements. I had made a mistake once. The pain is unbearable. I wish you wont make the same again. I was a coward before and luckily, This Dream and Hope Angel was full of wishes and trust in his dreams.”_

_“I have a gift for you too. Just wait for maybe 100 years. Your happiness will come straight to you too.”_

Puzzled and confused Seungcheol. _“What do you mean?”_

_“Hannie Hyung had been incarnated. Long ago. Like 28 years ago. I know we can't tell you but he is doing good. So, just wait for a while. He will return too.”_

_“How do you know that he was fine too?”_

_“Cause he is one of Jihoonie’s pillar. When Jihoonie lost his parents. Hannie Hyung and one of their baby brother Kwannie are together in the orphanage. They were together. Happily. So, dont worry hyung. That Hannie Hyung is always lucky and good looking.”_

Soonyoung snapped his fingers, brought two pieces of photos with him. A photo of Jihoon, Seungkwan and Jeonghan and another one a polaroid from Jeongahan’s magazine photoshoot. 

_“I just knew when i met him at Jihoonie’s house. I was shocked too. Apparently, he still longs for love from a man he never knew. He always meets him in his dreams. When he told me, it describes you. Hyung. He will return. Just wait for a little while.”_

_“I failed to protect my love last time till Hannie got hurt. Make sure he is happy Soonyoung. Please. I promise you, I will take care of you once you return.”_

_“I will, Just grant me one wish, to take me together with Jihoonie once he died.”_

Soonyoung and Seungcheol interlinked their pinky fingers together. Binding an angel's promises. 

  
  
  


++ 👼👼☁️☁️

  
  
  


Wonwoo stood in front of ‘Wishes Chambers’. Fidgeting with himself either to press the bell or not. In a snap, suddenly, he is in Junhui’s office. 

_“What the heck are you doing outside? My CCTV had been giving me signals of intruders for half an hour already.”_

_“I just wanna apologize.”_

_“May i know why? I thought head punishment only sat at lunch with the smoking hot Hell Guard and Stubborn Head Angel only. Too much pride and ego.”_

_“I apologized for my rudeness, for Soonyoung, for everything.”_

_“It’s not my right, if Soonyoung forgives you. Who am i to say no”_

_“But my rudeness is towards you, and i am sorry for that.”_

_“It's just your style of talking. I never take it to heart. No worries.”_

Junhui offers him a seat. His secretary came in bringing two cups of Jujube Tea. 

_“These jujubes grew in Soonyoung’s garden. They taste really good. Try it.”_

_“May i ask for a wish?”_

_“Sure, but i cant promise the result because it might not depends on me.”_

_“It definitely depends on you.”_

_“So what is it?”_

_“May you grant me a wish to get to know you? To court you?”_

  
  
  


++ 👼👼☁️☁️

Jisoo smiled while holding a letter in his hand. Being half an hour too early at the Angels Care waiting for the one written in the letter.

  
  


_‘Dear Jisoo._

_Soonyoung had won and been together with his human._

_Will this Angel of Love willing to give a try for his own love?_

_I might not be a head over heels human._

_I am just a dashingly hot Hell Guard a.k.a Demon._

_Will you give us a chance too?_

_Don't reject the idea too soon._

_Gimme the answer tomorrow at 3.30 am at Angels Cafe, balcony seat._

_See You. (If you don't show up. I will understand the answer)_

_Me,_

_Seokmin’_   
  
  
  


++🎨🎨

  
  


The final guest of the exhibition exited the door. Mingyu and Jeonghan setting up the table in their house’s yard. Minghao settled with the gallery management for their painting that had been bought while Seungkwan went to buy drinks for their party. Not knowing why, he dropped by Starbucks and got 6 drinks and lots of cokes. Along in his order, mango frappuccino that Soonyoung loved had been one of his list. 

Jihoon stood in his studio room. Looking at his **_‘not for sale’_ **artwork. 

Soonyoung looked back at him smiling in white suit, opening his arms wide for a hug and glowing in the dark paint for his wings. 

**_‘My Everything” - Not For Sale_ **

**_Acrylic Paint and Mix Media on Canvas (60’ x 40’)_ **

**_Lee Jihoon_ **

_“You are my everything”_

Jihoon shakes his head furiously. With too much love and miss the angels dearly had made him hear Soonyoung’s voice too. This is a good advancement or am I getting crazy? One after one assumptions escaping Jihoon’s mind. Jihoon feels a warm touch across his hands. He took a peak. 

_“Soonyoungie!! You came back!”_

_“Yes, My love. I am back”_

  
  


_++_ ☁️☁️☁️☁️ 👼👼👼☁️☁️☁️☁️

  
  
  


_“Soonyoung will have to undergo his punishment as a human with no angels power for 60 or longer depending on circumstances. No extra benefits will be given, which he has to strive for his own success and no preferable benefit can be given by any other angels too. He will later return to his position if his successor, Lee Chan agrees to let go of his position at the time. If not, new adjustment will have to be made.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


++ 🐯🍚

_“I am no longer an angel, with no special power or anything. Will you be willing to take me with you?”_

_“You are all mine. You are mine. Soonyoungie. I love you so much. If this is a dream. Please don't wake me up.”_

Soonyoung pinched Jihoon’s cheeks as hard as he could. 

_“Auch!!”_

_“See, it is not a dream”_

Jihoon closed their gap and locked two lips together. 

_“Or you can do this to prove yourself my love”_

_“Jihoon Hyung let's eat, arghh. Soonyoung Hyung”_ Seungkwan's loudspeaker voice resonates throughout the whole house. Everyone rushed down and started to circle the couple while Mingyu kept on taking pictures of the other man. 

_“So, no more angel?”_

_“No more”_

_Finally, The Kimchi Fried Rice that is always on Jihoon’s order meets the man who eats them. Today, the wailing grief and tears no longer heard. Jihoon finally smiles._

_“Thanks heaven for granting my wish.”_

  
  
  


++ 🐯🍚

Jihoon put the big tiger plushie on the sofa. 

_“So Titiger, my tiger is finally home. So i will hug him to sleep tonight. Don't miss me ok. My tiger is a very jealous person. When he roars, he never tones down.”_

_“Jihoonie! How long do you wanna talk with that tiger plushie?”_

_“Told ya, Coming”`_

Today, moaning will have their encore with surprise disappearance. Thrust and worshipping Soonyoung name, asking for more. Non stop complimenting Jihoon’s beauty and serenade their love to one another filled the night as they filling each other emptiness with love and seeds too.

++ 🐯🍚

  
  


_“Are you sure?”_

_“Never been even more.”_

Jihoon and Soonyoung both hold hand in hand with their adopted daughter who lifts up and colours their life walking the aisle. On the other side, Coups, Jeonghan’s adopted son waiting nervously for his bride along with her two dad. 

The bride and groom with the best parents love stories to pass down to their kids. 

And they will later write their own story too. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> It had been a dear piece that i cant get over to finish. Even after i left it in dungeon. I came back and finished it up.  
> Hopefully. It was ok. It was my first time writing a fantasy theme.  
> Thanks again for reading.


End file.
